1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to, for example, a semiconductor device, a switching system, and a matrix converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gate drive circuit applies a gate voltage to a gate terminal of a semiconductor switch and performs on-off control of the semiconductor switch. The gate drive circuit applies the gate voltage to the gate terminal of the semiconductor switch, which has high withstand voltage characteristics.
Japanese Patent No. 5552230 discloses a bidirectional switch for which a gallium nitride (GaN) semiconductor is used. The bidirectional switch may allow current to flow in both directions between two terminals when turned on, and may interrupt the bidirectional current when turned off.
An element that insulates a direct current (DC) component between a primary side and a secondary side is referred to as a signal insulator or a non-contact signal transmitter. The signal insulator is indispensable to drive the semiconductor switch with high withstand voltage characteristics.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-067012 discloses an open-ring type electromagnetic resonance coupler capable of isolatedly transmitting a gate signal and power.